


A Woman's Touch

by jovialien



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovialien/pseuds/jovialien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Ianto is happy with Jack, doesn't mean that he doesn't still notice other men - or women...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Because I still believe Ianto is Bi, and that brings its own complications to a relationship.

“Do you ever miss it?”

Ianto looked up from his contemplation of his fingers sliding through Jack's hair, his boss' head resting on his bare knee like an overgrown pet. It wasn't the talking that surprised him; Jack nearly always talked through _this_ kind of movie, although his comments were usually along the lines of “Yeah, that's fun” or “Have you ever tried that?”

The most common question of all was “Would you ever...?”, which usually signalled the start of a conversation that would end with either a disparaging comment about 21st century values or really mind blowing sex.

Focusing on the screen, Ianto frowned as he took in the two porn stars getting down and dirty on the big soft bed, in what was supposed to be an expensive hotel but still looked cheap and unfinished. The woman was already well into her dialogue of moans, groans and “oh yeah baby” and “fuck me harder” whereas the man was doing his best to look interested whilst not losing his hard on or coming too soon.

Cheap porn tonight then. Jack seemed to have a knack for locating any porn film playing on any channel at any given moment. Most were laughable, but Jack always seemed to be able to find a wide variety, covering every possible fetish, kink and position - and enjoyed using them to test Ianto's reactions to things they hadn't explored themselves yet. The films were often innovative, bizarre and in some cases just scary, and something Ianto was very certain were not actually provided as standard by his local cable network. Not on his subscription price anyway.

As he took in the sweaty writhing, Ianto frowned. It was straight porn. Simple, bulk standard, never showing a direct shot of the genitals, late night British TV porn, about as vanilla as Jack could stand. Whilst being grateful it wasn't Hentai, (hearing Jack perk up and go “ooh I've tried that, it's amazing” at the obligatory tentacle rape scene had proved to be an instant turn off) Ianto was confused by the question and glanced down at Jack.

“Huh?”

Jack twisted on the sofa, his hair tickling Ianto's bare leg as he moved, rolling onto his back to look up at Ianto, a simple cream blanket covering his naked body. “Do you miss it?”

Letting his fingers drop away from Jack's hair, Ianto pulled his own blanket back into place across his bare shoulders as he shrugged, still not understanding. “Sex in a bed? Sometimes,” he deadpanned, “but I cope.” He laughed as Jack playfully swatted him with a cushion, causing him to promptly lose his blanket again. “What?!”

“I didn't mean that, and for the record it's not my fault we didn't make it the extra five metres this time.”

“You didn't help, you're a tease so what do you expect after leading me on all day and not even having time for a quickie in the bathroom?”

Jack laughed and wriggled contentedly on the sofa, his bare feet propped up on the arm as his blanket slipped lower down his chest. “If I'd known you were that desperate I wouldn't have bothered buying you dinner first.”

It was Ianto's turn to laugh again now as he rested his hand on Jack's chest, tracing over the smooth skin lingeringly. “It was a close race between wanting food and wanting you, for goodness sake don't ever ask me to choose.”

Grabbing Ianto's hand in his, Jack raised an eyebrow as he regarded Ianto from the unusual angle. “Deal. I doubt my ego could handle the honest answer.”

Chuckling, Ianto glanced up at the screen again, and rolled his eyes as the woman began to come from nothing more than a few gropes of her breasts and thrusts from her friend's apparently magical cock. “So what am I supposed to miss then? Faking orgasms or being completely unrealistically good at sex?”

“Sort of the latter,” Jack admitted with a smirk before growing serious again. “Women. As in, you know, do you ever miss having sex with a women?”

Ianto could feel himself blushing a little and his voice starting to falter but he pushed through it. “I, ah... Well, most of the time you keep me too busy to even have time to fantasise about _you_ , let alone someone else.” Laughing it off as best he could, Ianto avoided Jack's gaze, staring at the screen instead. “What's brought this on?”

“Just thinking.” Jack looked up at him again and smiled softly. “Plus I saw the way you were looking at the brunette from this morning.”

Ianto could feel his blush deepening but couldn't help the faintest grin creeping over his lips at the memory. He considered denying it, but instead simply shrugged as he recalled the curvaceous young lady they had saved from a weevil earlier. She had certainly drawn his gaze. Even Owen had tried flirting with her a little, admitting that he wasn't THAT dead yet. Keeping his eyes fixed on the TV, Ianto nodded once.

“She was certainly interesting.”

“Just interesting?”

“What do you want me to say Jack,” Ianto asked with a sigh. “Yes, she was hot. Yes she had incredible legs and a gorgeous body. Yes, if I had been looking for someone I might have asked her out. But I'm not.” Wrapping his fingers through Jack's, he leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes. “Between the job and you I barely get enough sleep to stay sane as it is, the last thing I need is a girlfriend.”

“Who said anything about a girlfriend?” Jack asked quickly, squeezing Ianto's hand tight and shifting to get his attention again, Ianto's eyes opening and locking onto his at last. “I just meant sex. What you call straight sex, although considering the positions possible straight seems a very inaccurate way to describe it.”

“Jack-”

“I just mean...” Jack shifted and sat up on the sofa, twisting to sit side on and face Ianto, his legs half crossed and completely unconcerned about his nudity, as always. “I know you choose this-”

“You.”

Jack smiled and nodded, a slightly smug grin on his face for all of a second before he carried on. “Okay, but what I mean is, you didn't wake up one day and decide women aren't your thing, you just-”

“Decided you were more my thing?” Ianto teased lightly, trying to hide his embarrassment with the conversation. For a moment he almost wished the tentacle conversation was back again.

“But that doesn't mean your attraction to women went away,” Jack explained awkwardly. “I mean, I know I'm more than enough for one guy-”

“Your ego certainly is.”

“But just because you want me doesn't mean you don't still want others. And just because I'm a man doesn't mean you don't still fancy women.” Jack grinned. “Hell, I know I do.”

Rolling his eyes, Ianto pulled his blanket over his lap and grabbed the remote control from the floor where Jack had abandoned it and turned off the porn. “If this is your way of saying you want to see other people-”

“No, no, you're not getting it, I-” Jack grabbed the remote back and threw it to the floor. “I'm not talking about me sleeping with someone else, I'm talking about you doing it!”

Ianto looked so adorably confused Jack could almost feel the anger fading as quickly as it had arrived. “But I haven't-”

“Exactly!” Jack laughed and shifted closer, grabbing Ianto's hand in his and tracing his thumb over Ianto's wrist soothingly. “I mean you, just you, and a woman...”

Finally catching the intent of the conversation, Ianto relaxed a little and tried not to show how relieved he was. He lived in fear of the day Jack seriously suggested they invite Gwen in for a threesome - jokes were one thing but he didn't want Jack to see just how much that particular friendship bothered him sometimes. As for threesomes in general, it made for fun fantasies but he wasn't quite sure about the whole idea yet. But this...

“So,” Ianto clarified slowly, “me and a woman. You want to know if I miss it.”

“See, that wasn't such a hard question after all.”

“Well...” Ianto shifted and wriggled back against the sofa cushions, avoiding Jack's gaze as he looked up at the ceiling nonchalantly. “I suppose there are some things...”

Jack grinned wolfishly and moved on the sofa, letting go of Ianto's wrist and wriggling to lie face down on the cushions, his head dipping lower to rest his chin on Ianto's thigh. “Like...” he prompted softly, one finger slipping under the blanket to trace circles over Ianto's leg.

“I suppose...” Ianto rested his hands in his lap and smiled shyly. “Breasts.”

“Mmmm,” Jack murmured in agreement, “they are certainly fun...”

“Yeah...” Ianto shifted a little, rearranging the blanket on his lap. “So soft and warm.”

“Uh huh,” Jack agreed, tugging lightly on the blanket, pulling it to one side to expose Ianto's lap, Ianto's hands lifting just a little to let him do so. “Just a perfect fit for a,” Jack slid one hand along Ianto's thigh, drifting higher to brush against Ianto's cock, “hand...”

Closing his eyes, Ianto leaned back against the cushions and lifted his hands clear, one resting on the arm of the sofa and the other on Jack's back. “Hands are good.”

Chuckling, Jack kissed his thigh softly and brushed the backs of his fingers along Ianto's length, teasing the soft flesh and feeling the slow response. “Always. What else do you like?”

Sighing, deep in thought, Ianto let his fingers rub slowly along Jack's spine, using the sensation to centre himself. “Curves. I miss curves, the way there's that extra softness and padding in all the right places.”

“Cushion for the pushin'”, Jack joked and pulled himself further along the sofa, rising up on his elbow to let his head reach fully into Ianto's lap. “It does help. And what about...” pausing for a moment, he leaned over and licked delicately along Ianto's prick, a definite twitch and reaction to the move making him smile with pride. “The taste.”

“Oh they taste good,” Ianto admitted with a small smile, “those soft lips, and even the lipstick sometimes, or those flavoured balm things-”

Jack raised an eyebrow and made a mental note to invest in something strawberry flavoured to surprise Ianto at the next opportunity.

“-and lipstick marks,” Ianto continued quickly, his fingers sliding up to stroke through Jack's hair as he gently kissed his way along Ianto's length again. “There's something about lipstick on a collar, or even better a collarbone-”

“Or best of all a cock,” Jack whispered quietly before taking Ianto's prick between his own lips and feeling the soft flesh begin to harden, a quick tensing of Ianto's fingers on his head showing the other man's surprise.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Ianto breathed back, feeling his body start to really react to Jack's gentle efforts. “Red lipstick ring, that's hot.” Jack hummed his agreement as he began to work properly, his fingers and mouth working with ease to revive Ianto. “And long nails, not scary long, just nicely kept, just enough to scratch-”

Jack closed his eyes and savoured the sound of Ianto's voice and the feel of his hardening cock against his tongue. This was something he loved about this young man the most; yes he may be shy at first or take a little while to warm up, but once he got going he wasn't afraid to talk about what he desired. So many in this time, both men and women, were too scared to ask for what they wanted and even more afraid to try to get it.

But not Ianto.

Jack paused in his work and looked up at Ianto. He wanted this to last at least long enough to get all the information he wanted out of Ianto, but the slight burn in his back was a sign that that wouldn't be an option. Not like this anyway.

Planting a soft kiss on Ianto's thigh, Jack slid off the sofa. Dropping to all fours on the carpet he padded slowly over to kneel by Ianto's legs, all too aware of those blue eyes lowering to fix onto his every move. There was something about him in submissive poses that fired Ianto up and Jack was always more than happy to oblige - in every way.

“So...” Jack continued, his hands sliding up from Ianto's ankles over his knees to gently pull his legs apart, opening him up. For a moment he looked like some ancient statue or God figure to Jack, and he allowed a grin to form on his face at the image of Ianto as some fertility God being worshipped by the masses, then dragged his gaze up from Ianto's proud cock. “If you had her here, right now, say the woman from this morning, what would you do to her?” He ran his hands up along Ianto's thighs and stopped just short of his cock, pressing firmly against his thighs and pushing them apart further. “Would you want her here, kneeling before you?”

Chuckling quietly, Ianto leaned down and slid his hand behind Jack's neck, pulling him up for a hungry kiss before pressing him back down again with a soft but commanding touch, grinning as Jack took the hint and wrapped his lips over Ianto's prick, tongue and lips working him hard.

“Why would I?” Ianto breathed, his fingers wrapping through Jack's hair, “how could any woman possibly know more about blow jobs than you?”

Laughing in spite of his position, Jack gagged slightly and coughed, pulling back and letting his fingers take over the task as he smiled smugly at Ianto. “Well, I do have a bit of an unfair advantage,” he admitted, pumping Ianto slowly. “But in that case, what would you do to her?”

“With her,” Ianto corrected, tilting his head back as the strokes of Jack's fingers pushed the last lingering inhibitions from his mind. Closing his eyes, he pictured the woman from earlier, imagining her long dark tresses wrapped around his fingers instead of Jack's short blond tipped locks. “Where to start...”

“Just say the first thing that comes into your head,” Jack prompted, his eyes hungrily devouring the site of Ianto reclining almost regally on the welcoming cushions.

“I.... breasts,” Ianto finally gasped, a small smile playing across his face. “I guess a tit wank would be pretty high on my list.”

Jack groaned almost inaudibly and reflexively tightened his hands around Ianto's cock as he pictured Ianto straddling her, his hands squeezing her breasts tight as he slid back and forth between them, the slick head of his cock peeking out from between their midst. He couldn't resist letting his free hand drop down to caress his own cock at the thought.

“What...” Jack felt his voice crack a little and coughed to clear it. “What then? Would you want to come on her breasts?”

Ianto's quiet gasp matched his own at the thought, but Ianto shook his head. “Not yet, maybe later. First I'd...” Jack smiled at the soft flush building on Ianto's skin, the slight reddening of his cheeks so deliciously innocent, even knowing the thoughts that were causing it. “I'd taste her. I'd want to...” Ianto faltered on the words but Jack saw the determination on his face and grinned. “I'd want to lick her out, to make her come for me.”

Jack shifted to rest his head on Ianto's thigh, his hands working quickly over them both. He wanted to taste Ianto, to slide his tongue along that firm length even as Ianto spoke of slipping between her lips. Ianto wanted to brush over her clit and make her spend for him as much as Jack wanted Ianto to come now. Instead, he concentrated on his voice, fighting not to break the spell that their quiet whispers were casting, as powerful and lasting as any prayers to the Goddesses.

“Very gentlemanly,” Jack sighed, closing his eyes to better preserve the fantasy playing out in his mind, painted by Ianto's words. “How does she taste?”

Ianto groaned deep in his chest and stroked his hand tenderly over Jack's head. “Good,” he whispered, “thicker somehow, coating my tongue as I press it into her, circling over her lips, my hands holding her thighs apart and spreading her wide.”

Jack was finding it increasingly hard to put even two words together to form a coherent sentence, but he twisted to kiss Ianto's thigh instead, reassuring and encouraging him whilst buying precious seconds to try and marshal what little blood remained in his brain to actually work. He envied Ianto his ability to still talk at this point, something that had already proved extremely valuable during those occasional absences the job demanded of them.

“I... bet she likes that.”

“I hope so,” Ianto quickly replied, a grin making his face light up. “As it's my fantasy I'm saying the noises she's making and the tug of her fingers in my hair is a good sign.”

Jack was getting close now, too close, and he slowed his hands a little, looking up at Ianto at last. “When she comes, holding you tight and screaming your name, her thighs almost crushing you, what do you do then?”

The change in pace prompted Ianto to open his eyes too, looking down at Jack kneeling before him, Jack's hands slow and steady as his breath spilt hot waves over Ianto's thigh. Jack's arousal was all too obvious, the power of his words not lost on Ianto, and he stroked his fingers over Jack's jaw softly, smiling at him.

“I guess the gentlemanly thing to do would be to let her recover...” Ianto trailed off, a wicked glint in his eye making Jack smile curiously. “But... Instead I'd push her back onto the bed,” Ianto said quickly, his accent broadening a little as it sometimes did when he was aroused or tired. “And lift her knees to spread her wide and open her up for me, then I'd slide into her, no faffing around with lube, just her and me...”

Jack groaned deeply and picked up the pace again, unable to resist as he pictured Ianto's fine arse pounding into her, the motion of their bodies rocking together, the sounds they would make, the sight of her nails on his back...

Ianto gasped at the change too and closed his eyes, his hands flying back to grip onto the sofa, the blanket, anything he could safely hang on to as he adjusted to the sensations.

“I'd fuck her,” he gasped, all too aware of the tightening of Jack's fingers in response to his words. “So hard, my mouth on hers, her hands scratching across my back as she lifts her legs, encircling my waist as she tries to take me deeper...”

Jack was beyond words completely now, a series of shaky “uh huh”s all he could manage as he brought them both closer to the edge. His silence only inflamed Ianto further, knowing just how much every syllable was turning them both on.

“We'd roll over,” he added, arching his head back as he fought to keep his voice strong, “her rising up to straddle me, leaning over me so I can take her breast into my mouth, sucking hard on her as she rides me, slamming down on me.” As he worked them both harder, Jack knew it would be a close race as to who finished first, Jack, Ianto or the story. “Her hands gripping my shoulders as I hold her hips tight, pulling her down, spanking her ass.”

Jack's gentle cry, and the pressure of his lips and teeth biting down gently onto Ianto's thigh, as he came declared him the winner in that race, but he didn't stop moving. Ianto grinned as he felt Jack's mouth slip over his prick, determined to make sure Ianto at least got the silver medal.

“She pulls back, sitting astride me, her hands playing over her breasts, red nails gripping them tightly as she pounds me, then I slip my hand under her, rubbing her clit until she comes again, feeling her body tighten around me, almost pushing me out-”

As Jack's tongue and fingers played him completely, Ianto came, in his mind's eye the warmth of Jack's mouth merging with imaginary pussy and making the illusion real, just for a second but long enough. Smiling contentedly, Ianto relaxed into the cushions as Jack cleaned him up, his tongue catching every drop before discreetly grabbing a tissue and pulling back, a kiss to Ianto's hip marking his departure as he went to clean himself up.

By the time Jack returned, Ianto was already half asleep, his body sprawled awkwardly over the cushions. Jack smiled, tucking a blanket back over Ianto before contenting himself to sit cross legged on the floor between Ianto's legs, the other blanket around his shoulders as he turned the TV back on, quickly muting the sound of the cheesy saxophone music, and began channel hopping.

After all, if a below average soft porn film could provoke a reaction like _that_ from Ianto, he was looking forward to seeing what else he could find...


End file.
